


I think I Love You

by jcrycolr3wradc



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcrycolr3wradc/pseuds/jcrycolr3wradc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid had a bad day. Crona helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I Love You

A/N: Fuck you guys. Death the Kid bottoms for Crona. Crona’s pronouns are they/them.  

YOu want BDSM Crona? Here is how you fucking do, BDSM Crona. 

 

Death the Kid was absolutely 100% done. 

He had known for the moment he awoke, splayed out over his bed like a starfish, it was going to be a bad day. One pillow was on the ground, thus ruining the symmetry of his bed. When he was finished making it 8 times, perfectly he discovered that his hair was being stubborn, and despite washing it repeatedly, there was a part that simply would not stay flat. 

Liz and Patti had already eaten all of the cold pancakes as well and left him behind since he had been “taking too long, honestly Kid, grow up it’s just hair.” He was nearly late to Stein’s class as well. Usually he wouldn’t mind but lately Stein had started locking the door and Kid didn’t think he could handle being locked out and forced to wait in the hall. 

Kid, winded from sprinting to class, got in with seconds to spare and then watched in dismay as Stein left the door wide open. 

“Wow Kid, are you okay? You look rough this morning.” Maka told him bluntly. 

“Oh he was being a girl this morning about his hair.” Liz waved it away before he could answer. Maka nodded her understanding. Kid sighed in exasperation before noticing Crona’s usual spot was empty. 

“Where’s Crona?” He asked Maka. 

“Oh they’re on a solo mission. They left last night.”

“Oh.” Kid felt his stomach drop to the bottom of his shoes. “Do you know when they’ll be back?”

Maka shook her head. “No. Maybe by tonight?” Kid nodded absently. 

His mind wandered for most of the lesson, unable to focus properly. Liz and Patti had both sat on his left side, instead of one on each and it was distracting him. Maka’s pigtails were crooked. The doorknob was sideways. Stein’s screw wasn’t straight. The window was halfway open. The birds outside were loud and messy and chaotic. Kid dug his nails into his knees trying to resist the urge to scream even as a headache started pounding in his brain.

Lunch brought yet another set of complications as Kid had forgotten to make his this morning. He decided it would be better not to eat at all rather than spend the whole time trying to pick apart the disorganized way it would be presented. The lunch room seemed unusually loud and it hurt his ears. Kid forced himself to endure, trying to focus on his breathing instead. But people kept breaking his concentration. 

“Hey Kid! Are you gonna eat anything today?” Liz asked, sitting next to him. 

“No. Not hungry,” he muttered, looking away from her crowded tray. 

His weapon shrugged. “Your loss. It’s good.” Kid took a quick look at the mixed up steamed vegetables and meats. The sight made him vaguely nauseous. 

The end of the day really could not come quickly enough.

Sparring was another fiasco. First his resonance with the girls felt funny, then in physical conditioning Black*Star managed to get the best of him and punched him in the left side of his face. Only that side throbbed for the rest of the day and Kid had to listen to him brag. 

By the time classes were over, it was raining. 

Kid hated rain. 

It wasn’t suppose to rain in Nevada.

None of them had an umbrella to get home with. 

For one moment Kid could feel an impending loss of control, like a wave threatening to overcome him. Instead he squared his shoulders and marched out into the rain, head hunched between his shoulders. At least at home nothing could get worse. 

~~~~

“Hey Kid, Tsubaki invited us over to hang out okay? Eat something tonight.” Liz told him before she and Patti went out into the still stormy night. 

Kid paused in his cleaning to watch his weapons walk out, then he turned, stumbled and fell into a vase he had just finished placing. Kid watched, stunned, as it fell to the floor and shattered. 

He hadn’t knocked over a vase in years. 

There was only one option. Kid went over to the other one and smashed it as well, watching it come apart over the floor. For a moment Kid didn’t know what to do with the mess. Everything in him screamed to go clean it up but it seemed too impossible to do.

For a while Kid simply stood staring at the mess he made, unable to decide if he wanted to clean it up or sit down and cry. Eventually, his body operated on autopilot and grabbed the broom. He swept robotically, vision blurring and heat choking his throat. 

He was dumping some of it in the trashcan when a soft knock at the door startled him. Kid didn’t really want to answer it but good manners made him go to the door. 

His knees nearly went out from under him when he saw it was Crona. Kid immediately threw open the door. 

They gave him a shaky smile, shivering from the rain. “H-hey Kid.” Their pink hair was curling a little from the humidity and their dress was dripping on the floor, but Kid hadn’t been so pleased all day. Crona frowned when they saw tears on Kid’s face. 

“What’s wrong? Where are Liz and Patti?” Crona gently brushed their thumbs along his cheeks, wiping the tears away. 

He shrugged. “They’re out. I broke a vase on accident, then I broke one on purpose.” He explained. Crona’s blue eyes softened, and they tugged him into their arms. 

Kid wrapped his arms around Crona, his face in their collar bone. They rocked him softly for a moment, stroking up and down his spine. 

When they spoke again, there was the slightest bit of difference in it. Deeper, more sensual.

“Kid. Listen to me.” 

He nodded mutely, his shoulders dropping and arms coming to be relaxed at his sides. He could feel Crona take a deep breath and he had to breath with them. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Eight times. 

Kid could already feel tension ebbing reluctantly away. 

“Do you need to eat today Kid?” 

He nodded. 

“Alright. Before or after?” Crona asked, gently straightening his hair for him. 

“After, please. I’m not hungry.” He told them. Crona smiled softly. 

“Okay. Go upstairs to your room. I’ll finish cleaning. Just wait for me.” They ordered before giving him a kiss on the forehead. Kid sighed in relief.

“Yes Crona.” He stepped away and started up the stairs. 

~~~~

Kid and Crona didn’t exactly advertise their relationship. It was...private. Something sacred to the two of them. 

It had started as innocent romantic attraction. But had evolved. 

No one would believe him if he told them it had been Crona’s idea, even if it was the truth. 

It was beneficial to both of them. Kid was able to quiet his mind, letting someone else worry about the world for a moment. Crona could feel like a protector, and a caregiver without being demeened.

Kid stripped, carefully putting away all of his clothing. The he sat on the bed, waiting. He closed his eyes and focused on the way the air felt on his bare skin, rather than the rain or the mess downstairs. He didn’t have to, Crona would take care of it.

He trusted Crona.

Soon enough there was a knock on his door. 

“Kid? May I come in?” 

This was their ritual ‘play’ code. Kid could say yes or no and Crona would either come in and join him, or they would stay outside, cleaning and cooking for him while he quieted his mind. 

“Come in, please.” Kid said. 

Crona was still a little damp from the rain, but smiled gently when they saw Kid waiting so patiently on his bed. 

“I’m drying off first. I don’t want to mess up your bed.” They told him then walked over to his bathroom, closing the door. Kid resumed his meditative breathing, now focusing on the smallest of sounds from the bathroom. There was the whisper of clothing being taken off and a towel being rubbed over hair and skin. The door opened and Kid’s eyes instinctively opened. 

Months ago when he had first had seen Crona naked, it had been rather sad. Still underweight, the sharp angles of bones and nearly translucent skin. Their hair had been brittle and dry from lack of proper nutrition. But now...

Kid drew in a shuddery breath. Lean muscle was starting to pile on and the smallest curve of fat was low on their waist. Crona had let their hair been getting longer and now it hung just above their shoulders, shiny and a little wavy from the rain. 

Crona blushed a dark gray when they noticed Kid’s stare. “I-I’m borrowing one of your shirts while my clothing dries.” They plucked out one of Kid’s older silk shirts, something that no longer fit across his shoulders and slipped it on. 

Kid shivered when thunder crashed overhead making the windows shake. Crona frowned and walked closer, every step making their hips sway, and Kid couldn’t help staring. They gently placed one finger under his chin, lifting his gaze to meet theirs.

“I have a new idea. Is that okay, if we play something different?” 

Kid nodded but when Crona frowned he quickly remembered: “Yes Crona. I’d like that.” They smiled again. 

“Okay. Sit on the edge of the bed, in the middle.” They ordered, then left for a moment. Kid got comfortable, feeling fully aware and curious for the first time since he had woken up. 

Crona returned with a small table. Setting it down about foot away from the edge of the bed, then they grabbed Kid’s laptop. 

“Just relax for a moment. I have to find the perfect one.” Crona muttered, staring at the screen. After a moment they leaned back, smiling slightly. “I think you’ll like this one. Don't look at the screen until I tell you Kid.”

Obediently Kid looked down at his legs, dangling slightly from the floor.  

“Alright. Kid when you look up focus on the screen. Focus on what you see.” Crona’s voice was soft and Kid felt them sit on the bed behind him before he finally raised his head. 

It was a black and white spiral, going in circle. Kid’s eyes automatically focused on the center, trying to trace its progress. His muscle slowly unwound as his mind became absorbed in the spiral. He was hardly aware when Crona finally sat behind him on the bed, moving until Kid’s back was pressed into Crona’s chest.  

“Listen to the sound of my voice, Kid. Let it lead you. Just focus on the spiral, Kid.” Their voice reverberated through his back and poured through his mind. He went further and further into it, watching it roll across the screen in a never ending loop. 

Distantly, he felt Crona start to rub his shoulders and back.   

“Relax. Just watch the spiral Kid. Let your muscles unwind. I’ll take care of you.” 

Around and around and around and around, the spiral turned.

Crona’s hands pushed gently into his back, smoothing up and down up and down up and down, to the same rhythm as the spiral. His breathing deepened, eyes focused on the screen, dropping away, further and further into the spiral. Crona’s hands seemed to be cool on his heated skin.               

“Relax, relax Kid. It’s okay to let go, I’m holding you. Drift down, and I’ll catch you, I promise.”

Crona’s voice was so deep in his ear, and Kid followed it, followed it into the spiral, drifting further and further into the spiral. He could follow their voice anywhere, he trusted Crona, he could relax. 

Their hands massaged over his biceps, making him shiver absently when they squeezed and released. Their hands traveled down his arms, fingers interlacing with his.

“Keep watching the spiral Kid, Relax, let your mind go. Listen to my voice, let me think for you. Relax. Listen to my directions, Kid.”

Kid kept his hands where Crona placed them, eyes devotedly following the spirals. He was sinking, falling and following. Deeper and deeper into the trance. 

“Don’t move your hands Kid.”

He obeyed, barely twitching when Crona’s hands ran back over his torso, long fingers just grazing his nipples. 

“Shhhh. Follow the spirals. Follow my voice. Listen to me Kid.”

They were just rubbing over his pectorals now, keeping every move slow, deliberate, moving in spirals, going around and around and around.

“You’re doing so well, Kid. Keeping going, deeper and deeper.” 

Spirals. Spirals. Spirals. Going around and around, fingers around his chest, making him shiver and tense slightly, fingertips pressing into his thighs. 

“Just feel Kid. Relax into it. You can feel it, can’t you? There’s heat, building in your spine.” The fingers spiraled closer and closer to his nipples. His skin tightened, goosebumps raising over his arms and hair rising on his neck. There was a moist, hot kiss pressed to the top of his spine and Kid nearly closed his eyes, but kept them open and focused on the spiral. 

“You’re getting warm aren’t you? You’re doing so well, Kid. Just keep looking at the spiral. Keep feeling.”

He groaned out loud when Crona’s fingers grazed over his nipples, rubbing their palms over the hardening nubs. “Yes, good Kid, let it out.” 

Kid’s mind is fuzzy, stuck down in the spiral and his body is focused solely on where Crona is touching. Crona is still whispering his ear, sinking into his mind as their hands continue gently stroking up and down, flicking his nipples on every up stroke. 

Distantly Kid could feel himself starting to get hard, the familiar tension at the base of his spin, making his thighs tighten. 

Crona was making slow strokes down the insides of his arms making Kid shiver. He moaned softly, still staring at the screen. 

Crona kissed the back of his neck again. “How are you feeling Kid? Talk to me.”

His throat was dry, licking his lips. “W-warm. I-I’m getting hard.” He moaned again when Crona dipped to his navel, circling it with an index finger before trailing it back upwards. 

“You aren’t dropping right?” They asked quietly. 

Kid shook his head, his eyes never leaving the screen. They gave his cock a gentle stroke from root to tip. “I’m so proud of you Kid. You’re doing really well.”

He squirmed as Crona focused more and more on his cock, breathing becoming harsher. His hands clenched against his legs, thighs already trembling. Their long fingers wrapped around him gently, moving slowly, just barely grazing the gland under the head.  

“Ah, Crona.” Kid’s voice broke over the words. 

“Are you still watching the screen?” He nodded unsteadily, feeling lighthead. 

“Do you want to look away? Do you want to see me touch you?” 

Kid groaned, eyes tearing. “Yes. Oh please Crona.” 

Their voice was deep, husky. “Do you want me to get the cuffs? Do you want me think about your pleasure? You can just lie back and let me worry about it, Kid.” 

Kid’s breath stuttered out of his mouth in tiny pants. “Y-yes.”

“Don’t move.” It was a sharp order in his ear. 

Kid clenched his jaw, trying to ignore the throb in his cock, feeling every small jerk, matching his pounding heartbeat. His mind felt like it was filled with a quiet fuzzy static, still staring blankly at the spiral. 

He needed this.

He needed Crona.

They weren’t gone very long, and Kid jumped slightly when they gently touch his back. 

“Shhhh. Lie back for me Kid, please?”

He was dizzy, tearing his gaze away from the spiral and looking around the room. It spun around him, and it was only Crona’s hands that kept him grounded. 

“Are you doing okay?” 

Kid nodded, head still spinning as he ended up on his back staring up at the distant ceiling.

“Yes Crona. Please, I’m so hard.” His voice was going rough, desperate. 

“I know. I’ll take care of you.” 

He focused on breathing deeply, knowing the tension headache that would develop if he tried to hold it. Crona was always so careful in tieing him, the leather soft and supple against his wrists. They finished and stopped to kiss him. 

Crona loved kissing, Kid had learned early in their relationship. Moaning into his mouth, touching his face, massaging his shoulders. 

“Use the one to ten okay? Tell me as you hit eight,” they whispered into his ear, before kissing their way down his body. 

Kid let his body relax as much as possible, feeling Crona’s warm breath over his hip bones, licking and nibbling. He tried not to buck as their mouth ghosted over the flushed tip of his cock. His mind went blank was the world narrowed down to Crona mouth, warm and wet on the tight skin of the shaft.

“C-Crona, eight!” He called out as clenching and unclenching his hands. He groaned as they pulled away, gently petting his thighs. He struggled, cock throbbing desperately. 

“Tell me when you’re at a nine.” The ordered and resumed their gentle teasing. 

Kid held back as long as he could, aching. Crona knew him better and kept his cock warm and wet. They pulled off long enough for Kid to feel precum welling up over his head and dripping down. 

“N-nine,” Kid managed to get out in between pants. Much to his surprise Crona didn’t take their hands off, instead only slowing down. 

“I’m going to count down from eight. You can come when I say one, okay? Can you do that for me, Kid?” Their voice was so sweet in the darkness than Kid nodded breathlessly. 

“Eight.” Crona rubbed their palm over the head, making Kid shiver.

“Seven.” Their nails raked up and down the shaft, tickling softly. 

“Six.” His balls felt so tight, drawn up close and ready.

“Five.” 

“Oh, Crona, please. I can’t take it , please, please.” Kid’s heels slipped on his silk sheets as Crona gave one long stroke down and up, trying to thrust up into their hand.

“Shhhh. I’ve got you. Four.” Kid could feel how tightly his hands clenched the sheets, wrinkling them as Crona ducked down, taking him in their warm beautiful mouth. 

He let out a choked sob as Crona hummed. “Three.” 

“Two.” Kid was hanging on the edge, eyes clenched shut and every muscle tensed tightly. 

“Three.”

“No, nonono. Please Crona! I can’t handle it, I need-” Kid was cut off as they squeezed his base tightly, making him squeak. 

“I’ve got you, you’re fine, just relax. Two.” Kid could feel sweat and tears pouring down his face  as Crona started moving faster, the friction delicious and horrible. 

“Do you want to come, Kid?” They asked sweetly.

“YES! Please Crona!” If he hadn’t been bound Kid would have leapt away from how sensitive he was. 

“One.”

Kid cried out as the stars erupted in front of his eyes, the entire world shrunk down to the feeling of letting go of his orgasm. His toes clenched and he arched his back as much as he could with Crona still stroking him gently. The feeling washed over him, warmth pouring through his limbs, as if he had just stepped into a hot bath. 

Kid panted as he came down from the high, Crona letting go when he started squirming from over sensitivity. He sank back into the mattress, panting hard. Crona crawled up his body, covering his lips with theirs. The world swirled as he breathed into their mouth. They let off to whisper, “Breath Kid. Breath deep.”

Crona undid the ropes as Kid shivered, the sweat cooling on his body.

He curled up into Crona’s arms when he was free, wrists aching. Kid moaned when Crona gently removed him. 

“I’m just grabbing a washcloth, I’ll be right back okay?” He nodded, weakly collapsing back on the pillows. Crona came back and slowly ran the the warm washcloth over his torso, getting rid of the cum and sweat. 

“You did so good, Kid. I’m really proud of you,” they whispered, kissing his temple. Kid felt a warm pride swelling within him. “You held it so well, you looked beautiful.” He blushed.

He stared into Crona eyes, trying to make the emotions he couldn’t say clear. Love, gratitude, pride, lust.

“I’m going to pick you up and we’re going to go eat. I bet you’re hungry.”

Kid nodded, letting them wrap him in warm blanket and tuck their arms under his knees and back to be carried down his staircase. 

~~~

Crona wasn’t much of a cook, but they puttered around his kitchen, still only wearing Kid’s shirt as he sat wrapped in a blanket and nothing else at the table. In the end they made two grilled cheese and a bowl of soup. 

Kid hadn’t been hungry all day but found himself suddenly ravenous, hardly bothering to eat the sandwich symmetrically, and when Crona pushed half of their over, he only hesitated for a moment before eating that one as well. Crona smiled proudly, stroking his hair and neck. 

“I love taking care of you Kid,” they said softly. “I really do. You’re so worried about everyone else. Who is taking care of you?”

Kid stared, startled. “Crona…”

“I think I love you Kid.” Their eyes were dreamy, staring into his. “I’ve never loved anyone before but Maka said that loving someone means that their happiness is essential to yours. So I think I love you, Kid.” 

His eyes welled with tears, overwhelmed. “I- Crona-”

They shook their head. “You don’t have to say it to me Kid. I just wanted to let you know.” Kid was quiet as they cleared the table and washed the dishes. 

It stopped raining he realised. 

He was still weak and let Crona carry them back upstairs and run a bath for him. As he sat on the bed, Kid tried to get his mouth to cooperate, mouthing out the words.

The bath was perfect, warm but not hot and unscented. Crona was careful with his hair and skin, just barely brushing the washcloth over the tender skin of his wrists and chest. They giggled when drying his hair, making it fluffy with static. He watch them both in the mirror, both of them pale and striking. He was a head shorter than Crona and Kid knew he looked healthier, but his eyes kept tracing over the long lines of their body, like they were waves on the ocean.

Kid was so lost in his thoughts that he only realised that Crona was leaving when they were tucking him in, blankets tucked around him.

“No, wait, Crona please stay.” He grabbed their slender wrist.

Crona bit their lip. “But Liz and Patti-”

“I don’t care. P-please stay with me.” 

He knew that they wouldn’t deny him, finally sighing quietly and slipping in on the other side. They curled in close, jackknifing themselves behind him. Kid laid still for a moment before turning over and hugging them close. 

“I-I think I love you too, Crona. You make me feel loved,” Kid said quietly. He kissed their neck. “Thank you.”

-FIN

( _A real BDSM relationship is one that is about trust and security. Not about assault. Not about manipulation. Not about hurting the other one against their consent. Anyone who says differently should be ignored and educate themselves before they hurt someone_.)                           


End file.
